Grit Your Teeth
by Royal Fire
Summary: "Mom… can I be a hero too?" Izuku age four asked his mother this question sincerely hoping that she would say that he could. "Izuku…." Inko, Izuku's mother was almost crying but smiled, "it won't be easy… but I think you can become a hero." Inko said to start training harder than anyone else. He could be a hero.
1. The World Turned Upside Down

It all started when Izuku was four years old. The day his world turned upside down. The day he asked the question.

"Mom… can I be a hero too?" Izuku age four asked his mother this question sincerely hoping that she would say that he could.

"Izuku…." Inko, Izuku's mother was almost crying but smiled, "it won't be easy… but I think you can become a hero." Inko said to start training harder than anyone else.

From four years old Izuku begins learning as much as can trying his best to learn about others quirks, his mumbling never changed and his notebooks remained the same. From an outside perspective the only thing that changed was Midoriya was fitness, and while that was true externally he also changed in one other way he was slightly more confident, so he took his mother's applied words to heart. 'You can be a hero'.

-Izuku Midoriya fourteen years old-

Izuku was getting better at drawing attention away from himself he never really did anything to cause Kaachan to notice him except sometimes when he mumbled sometimes but today he managed to get through the whole day without mumbling he had mixed martial arts match today so he really did not want to get caught up. The dojo was within walking distance of his house which was very nice. The dojo was Izuku's safe haven, even if most of the people from the martial arts he learned didn't bother him or mention his condition, as they liked to call it, they never acknowledged his skill always claiming he was lucky. They thought that was the only way a quirkless person could beat them. Izuku entered the dojo for his match so many conceding eyes locked on him, but he didn't care he had to focus on his match. His opponent was Ojiro Mashirao a mixed martial arts black belt with his quirk and an advanced brown belt without his quirk, Izuku was a black belt without his quirk. In this fight there would be three rounds based on the combatants, in this case, one round with no quirks allowed, one round with quirks allowed, and a round decided by the person with least points (or in the case of a tie a coin flip decides) points are given based on the actions of the fighters ten points per second with a pin all other moves give one point. Midoriya was known in the ring under two nicknames the Mumbling martial artist to the commentators and Lucky Star by anyone and everyone he ever faced. Midoriya was in his waiting room alone mentally preparing himself, his room was completely barren except for the bench Izuku was currently sitting on.

"And now the moment we've all been waiting for!" That was Izuku's cue to get up and head into the stage, "welcome to stage, on the left, 'The Mumbling Martial Artist', Midoriya Izuku!" did they really have to remind him of his mumbling issue?, "and on the right, 'The Underdog Tail', Ojiro Mashirao!" Izuku ignored all the eyes glaring at him and the silence when his name was called compared to the roar of cheering when Ojiro was called. Izuku was more focused on the words of wisdom his sensei gave him:

Step one: Criminalize

Izuku never fought seriously without reason, so to fight seriously he had to imagine his opponents doing cruel things. Izuku Imagined the blonde boy with the tail kicking a dog to prepare mentally for this fight.

Step Two: Analyze

Izuku listened to the referee

"Each round will last one minute, and during the second round Ojiro's tail will be considered a leg, all illegal moves will come at a ten point penalty if you reach negative points you lose."

"A leg, huh?", "do both fighters understand?" Izuku nodded silently. "Meet in the middle for a handshake." Izuku compiled, as did Ojiro with his right hand. "So he's right-handed".

"Ready? Set?"

Step Three...


	2. FIGHT!

Ojiro was having a frustrating day, usually he gains information about his opponent's quirk from the students, but not one of them knew who he was, even when trying to ask the other kids around they all said almost the same thing, "you can't win that kid was born under a lucky star."When Ojiro met this plain, green haired, freckled, slightly muscular boy he was a bit surprised. When the judges didn't announce anything about Izuku's quirk Ojiro thought it might not relate in any way to martial arts. Ojiro had an Idea when coming in for the handshake he noticed his opponent mumble that Ojiro was right-handed, so Ojiro tried to use the Opponent's loose lips to gain some information, "My quirk is Tail." Ojiro proclaimed. Izuku's eyes widened for a moment, then he returned mumbling, "sorry I don't want to say anything about my quirk if that's all right…"

"Polite" Ojiro thought. Polite people usually hold back in a fight. Ojiro only had that one lead so he took it, Izuku's quirk would only come into play in the second round, Ojiro was ready to try and earn his victory. "Ready? Set? FIGHT!" The referee announced and Ojiro went in for a hit… the next thing he knew the first round was over Ojiro had zero points to Izuku's Seventy-five points, in, one, round.

Ojiro's dad (and sensei) came towards him smiling, "so how'd your first round go" he asked facetiously extending a hand to Ojiro.

"It was a one-sided slaughter, I thought I was fighting a truck, like the difference between white and black belts," Ojiro said frustrated. "My best chance of winning is to counter his fighting style and quirk at the same time, his fighting style seems mostly based on countering, combos, and disabling. I also understand his nickname now he was muttering things about how I was going to move during that whole match. Overall I think I'm probably going to lose."

"Losing is just a step towards improvement." Ojiro's dad said.

"Dad, do you know what his quirk is by chance? No one from our dojo knows him and everyone else just claims, and I quote, 'he was born under a Lucky Star'"

"I can't tell you that and you know it, Ojiro." Ojiro's dad said.

Ojiro sighed, he was probably wasn't gonna win this one, but if he was going to lose he was glad it was to an honorable, honest, and confident opponent.

Meanwhile, Izuku was hyperventilating from blaming some person he didn't know for kicking a puppy, which was the only way he convinces himself to fight some person he didn't even know.

A few minutes later the second round started and ended with Ojiro with two points and Izuku with Ninety... During the round, however, Ojiro noticed that Izuku was not wearing the black belt he had on during the first round, or any belt for that matter, which meant that Izuku had a quirk that was either too dangerous to be used on another person, or was unrelated to martial arts. Ojiro wanted to win but the only way for him to win now would be to pin Izuku down for nine seconds. The only way Ojiro has scored points at all was with faints making him realize that the opponent had an analytical mind so the best way to counter that was to out think him, but with the outrageous point gap between him and Izuku Ojiro was not optimistic. The third and final round was announced Ojiro decided to make it a quirk based battle to make his opponent think he was going to primarily use his tail, but even with a slight advantage at the end of the round, the totals were Ojiro's ten points to Midoriya's one-hundred points. Ojiro may have lost, but all losing does is leave room to grow.

"Thank you for the match Midoriya." Ojiro bowed to the Green haired martial arts master.

"AhI'msorryIoverdiditdidn'tI, Imeanyourtailisreallystrong, butwhentheysaiditwouldbeconcideredasalegIthoughtIshouldusethatformyadvantage, I'malsosorryIthoughtofyoukickingapuppyyou'rereallynice, and…" Izuku stopped muttering and bowing profusely, Ojiro realized he was more or less muttering, "I'm sorry!" as he ran into his changing room.

Ojiro thought it was like talking to two different people. Ojiro went back to the changing room think about how he could improve. After a few minutes, Ojiro noticed a kid with a red bowl cut with a plain face. The kid spoke sounding annoyed, "sorry you got beat up by him, he was really born under a lucky star, I'm Mugen Tsuyo by the way." (無限 強).

"No Midoriya is truly skilled it was an extremely tough match," Ojiro responded.

"No, man, he has no skill at all, he has no quirk so he's totally worthless," Tsuyo responded.

When Ojiro heard that at first, he was shocked, then all he could feel was a boiling rage.


	3. His Idol

Izuku remembers a day a long time ago when he was for years old at a park.

"That's mean Kaachan." Izuku said to a four year old Katsuki Bakugo his childhood friend, "can't you see he's crying? If you keep going I-I-I'll never forgive you!"

Katsuki smirked as did his two goons, the one on the left (who Kaachan referred to as chubby wings) grew two demonic looking wings, while the one one the left (who Kaachan referred to as long fingers) grew his fingers to an extreme length. "Even though you're quirkless…" Kaachan created a small explosion to demonstrate his power, "your pretending to be a hero, Deku?"

Kaachan and his gang proceeded to beat up Midoriya Izuku, who Kaachan referred to as Deku. This day Izuku learned that not all men are created equal. That was his first and last set back. Izuku always looked up to the number one hero All Might, he wanted to be just like him, but he was always told that it was Impossible to become a hero without a quirk by almost everyone except for two people in his life his life, his mother Inko Midoriya and his mix martial arts teacher Sanrei Tsuyo (参霊 強) who both told him the same thing; the chances of him getting into UA without a quirk were slim but not zero, they thought if anyone could do it was him, and he didn't want to let them down.

-Present Day-

On the way to school Izuku was distracted by a large monstrous villain at Tatooin station being watch by a huge crowd of people. Izuku shocked let out a cry, "that's a huge villain!" The villain knocked over a steel structure only for it to be caught by the Punching Hero Death Arms, meanwhile the hero Backdraft used his water to create a barrier to prevent people from coming any closer to the raging villain. Some people in front of Izuku commented:

"But man, turning into a monster's an amazing quirk."

"What did he do?"

"He stole someone's bag and went out of control when he was cornered."

"A quirk like that and he's a purse snatcher?"

Izuku managed to get in closer towards the front of the crowd when Kamui Woods went towards the monster causing him to yell "GO AWAY!". Izuku soon realized who was fighting, "Kamui Woods! The young and talented rising star!"

"You were the one asking, but you gave a perfect commentary, kid. Izuku must have mumbled who was fighting without realizing, You're a fanboy, aren't you?" the man next to him asked accused him. Izuku wasn't a fan though he wanted to be just like them.

"Uh, well…" Izuku tried to explain before realizing Kamui's incoming Super Move, "Oh , here it comes!"

"Show us something flashy, Tree-man!" the man said.

"Preemptive…" Izuku prepared to shout the name of Kamui's special move as he and Kamui said it at the same time, "Binding Lacquered Chain Prison!"

Suddenly out of nowhere a giant lady appeared screaming, "Canyon Cannon!" Kicking the villain. "Today is the day of my debut!" she said, "My name is Mount Lady. Pleasure to make your ass-quaintance."

Izuku proceed to pull out his Heroic Analysis for the future volume 15 from his backpack and started mumbling, "Gigantification, huh? She looks like she'll be popular, and it's an amazing quirk, but thinking about the damage to the city that will go hand in hand with that, its use might be limited? No, but whether or not she can control the size…"

"Hey wait, you're taking notes? You wanna be a hero?" The man from before asked, "that's great you can do it!" this man didn't know but Izuku was thoughtful anyway.

"Yes! I'll do my best!"

At Izuku's junior high school the old man's word would be laughed off. The teacher started speaking, "Since you're all third years, it's time for you to think seriously about your future.I'd pass out handouts for your future plans now, but…" the teacher grabbed the papers, "your all pretty much planning to go into the hero course, right?" the whole class shouted 'Yes' while presenting their quirks with two exceptions, Midoriya Izuku the quirkless kid in class, and…

"Teach! Don't lump us all in the same group. I'm not gonna be stuck at the bottom with these rejects!" Katsuki Bakugo, Izuku's childhood friend.

The students protested (except Izuku) "that was uncalled for, Katsuki!", "yeah, yeah" among various other things slung at him.

"You should shut up like the extras you are!" was Katsuki's response.

"Ah, If I remember correctly you want to go to U.A. High right? Bakugo?" the teacher asked.

The students perked up again, "U.A.? That national school? It was in the top 0.2% this year, you know! Their acceptance rate is always really low too!" Izuku's head was in his arms because he knew what was coming.

"That's exactly why you guys are just extras! I aced the mock test! I'm the only one in this school who could possibly get into U.A. I'll definitely surpass All Might and become the Top Hero! My name will be inscribed on the list of top earners!"

"Oh yeah, here it comes Izuku thought, Midoriya wanted to go to U.A. too, right?" with that almost the whole class was staring at him and started laughing at him.

"Huh? Midoriya? No way! You can't into the hero course by just studying!" the student were slinging remarks at Izuku now.

"Th-They got rid of that rule! There's just no precedent…" an explosion came up right in front of Midoriya knocking him to the ground.

"Hey Deku! You're below the rejects You're quirkless! How can you even stand in the same ring as me?" Kaachan was furious.

"No wait, Kaachan," step one- no fighting without a reason is wrong, even if Izuku didn't want to be hurt he wouldn't fight Kaachan except in a dojo, because Kaachan was never seriously trying to hurt him, "i'm not trying to compete with you or anything!" Izuku backed into the chalkboard, "believe me! It's just been my goal ever since I was little. And well I won't know unless I try."

"Whaddya mean, unless you try?, Kaachan said literally fuming, "are you taking the test for fun?! What the hell can you do? You're quirkless!.

Meanwhile in a different part of the same city a perfect storm was brewing for a fateful encounter. Later Izuku would be packing up his stuff while talking to himself. "The incident this morning is all over the headlines! I wanna hurry up and go home so I can write it down in my notebook I also don't want to forget to add Ojiro in here as well".

"We're not done talking yet, Deku." Kaachan took Izuku's notebook from his hand.

Two more of Kaachan's friends walked up behind him one asking "Katsuki, what's that?", "huh, 'Hero Analysis for the future? Seriously Midoriya?"

"I-It's fine isn't it? Give it back!" Izuku desperately pleaded. Bakugo proceeded to blow up his book, "uahhhh! That's mean!" Bakugo then threw the book out the window, "What?!"

"Most top first-string heroes heave stories about them from their school days.I want the shine of being able to be called the only student to make it into U.A. from this mediocre city junior high school. I mean, I'm a perfectionist. So anyway don't apply to U.A. nerd." Izuku was mad, but he saw the damage to his notebook, it was minimal and his uniform was slightly singed from Kaachan placing his hand on his shoulder, "if you wanna be a hero so badly, there's a quick way to do it. Believe that you'll be born with a quirk in your next life and take a last chance dive off the roof!" Izuku glared at Kaachan who lit up explosions in his palm, "what?"

Outside Izuku search for his notebook and thought to himself "Idiot! If I really umped, that would mean you instigated a suicide! Think before you speak!" Izuku found his notebook in a koi pond, "that's not fish food stupid that's my notebook. Stupid… Stupid bastard…" at least the damage was still minimal it would just take some time to dry and time to fix up the ink. Later in a tunnel Izuku would reminisce about the words his mother said, "I think you can" four words that changed his life, he wouldn't let her down. Izuku thought for a moment, "you promised yourself didn't you, don't worry what other people think take what the other people said and prove them wrong. Hold your head up high and plunge forward." Izuku looked behind him and saw a villain made of sludge and instantly become serious.

"A medium sized invisibility cloak." the sludge villain tried to capture Izuku, but Izuku dodged backwards, "decently fit too, hold still kid this won't hurt, I promise." Step one- Criminalize, well he was already attacking me so that makes that easy, the villain tried attack Izuku again but Izuku dodged again, step two: analyze Izuku noticed that while the villain was mostly sludge there were two exceptions the villain's eyes and teeth. Izuku formulated a plan when the villain attacked again Izuku went for step three: fight. Izuku delivered a right hook strait into the villain's eye. He's probably either a transformation or mutant type. The villain reeled back letting Izuku doge before the villain could counter and capture Izuku. The villain rushed Izuku again screaming that Izuku hurt his eye. Izuku hit the villains left eye dodging to the right this time noticing the villain swipe toward him. Despite being made of sludge he moves rather human like. "Ow kid, all I want to do is take over your body!" I see.. So he's a mutant type. If he has a mouth that means… Izuku reeled back both fists and slammed into the sides of the villain causing him to scream. Izuku then saw the villain come toward him again but this time he didn't dodge, he reeled back and punched into the sludge hitting the villain's stomach. The Villain reeled backed and shrieked, "I'm gonna kill you!"

"It's all right now, young man." no way… it can't be, but it was, none other than, All Might, "I am Here!" In an instant All Might came over and yelled, "Texas Smash!" Izuku was accidentally knocked back onto the concrete into slight unconsciousness.

Izuku awoke to light patting on his cheek and a really familiar voice… "Hey! Hey! He- Oh,: good!" Izuku realized who the voice that belonged to, In front of him was none other that All Might the number one hero. Izuku crawled back in shock, "I'm glad your okay! Sorry about getting you caught up in my villain fighting. I don't usually make mistakes like this, but I was in high spirits on my day off in a new you were a big help. Thanks! I captured him safely!" Izuku still couldn't believe his eyes the number one hero All Might was right in front of looks completely different in person.

"Oh, right! An autograph! Where should I-?" Izuku noticed his notebook again, "In that notebook- He already did!" Izuku proceed in bowing several times in a row, "th-thank you very much! It'll be a family heirloom! A family treasure!"

"Okay!" All Might said, "Well, I need to take this guy to the police. See you again on the other side of the screen!"

"Wait, already?" Izuku asked.

"Pros are always fighting enemies and time." All might responded. Izuku thought Wait..there are still... things I have to ask…

"Well then, I'm counting on your continued support!"

"ALL MIGHT, WAIT!" Izuku shouted.

And Like that All Might Was Gone.

Izuku Missed His Opportunity, but in his heart he knew that the number one hero, All Might who has gone through his entire hero career would never, ever say that an one couldn't be a hero.


	4. Villains Abound

Meanwhile in the air All Might was moving at such incredible speed he failed to notice that as he came in for a landing the bottle jostled and flew out of his pocket as he landed to call a friend of his from the police. That bottle happened to land in a nearby alley way.

Katsuki was having an awful day. Stupid deku had tried to play hero yet again, he swore one day he was going to get his sorry ass killed. And fingers and wings were trying to convince him to do something illegal didn't those two fuckers know that shit goes on your permanent record? After seeing Izuku's stupid hero note book and he was filled with rage, that stupid piece of shit had been wasting his life there was no way he could be a hero, there's no way a hero could outclass some with a quirk without using a quirk. Especially when quirks like his exist hell beside's all mights he bet there was no quirk that he couldn't beat. He felt his palm singe from the explosions caused by his rage.

"An Invisible cloak with a great quirk, seems like today is is my lucky day! With a quirk like that I could beat All Might and that stupid brat!"

Turns out karma is a bitch.

Izuku was about to take the long trek home until he heard an explosion in the distance.

'A villian attack?' Izuku thought. "I should go watch!"

Izuku ran in the direction of the explosion.

All Might was having a rough day, first he had to witness a kid probably use their quirk to take down the sludge villain, sure All Might wasn't sure what that quirk was but the kid was probably going to tell him and then All Might would have to arrest him for using his quirk without a license, plus due to the kid's age, the fact it was self defence, and All Might's own time limit he was sure letting this kid off for quirk use wouldn't be a big deal. If only he knew. So when All Might called Naomosa and his friend asked where the villain he may have cursed a little when he reached for the bottle and it was gone and he definitely swore when he heard an explosion in the distance.

Dorodoro Yobun (the sludge villain) was having a great day until about eight seconds ago, but now heroes were starting to come onto the scene, not a big deal though because this kid's quirk would help him beat All Might and even that stupid kid from earlier, even if the heroes evicted him from this kid's body they wouldn't be able to hit him like that random kid did. He would be unstoppable not even All Might could defeat him.

Karma is two for two.

Izuku is having a great day, besides the whole sludge villain incident he just met his icon, and sure he didn't get to ask his idol if he could achieve his dream, but seeing All Might and getting his autograph made him extremely happy. He headed toward the villain attack wondering who would be on the scene. It was a hostage situation apparently. And the heroes...

Mount lady? She was trying to get into the scene but seemingly couldn't fit in the area engulfed in flames. Kamui woods? The wooden hero was rescuing some people from the fire getting them to safety Izuku recognized some of them as his ? He was trying to douse a fire so he had his hands full. Leaving the villain…

"Wait," someone said, "isn't that the villian that All Might was chasing earlier?" Izuku won't closer to see… It was the sludge villian that attacked him, did All Might dro- no that's impossible All Might would never make such a stupid mistake, the villain must have escaped somehow but it's not that it mattered because Death Arms and Shortstop had this covered the heroes would be able to win easily. ...Right?

Death arms made an attempt he tried to grab the sludge villain (Didn't he see the eyes at least?) of course grabbing the villain had the same effect as grabbing air as in no effect at all. Izuku heard death arms make a comment of waiting for a hero with a quirk that could deal with this thing's quirk, but whoever inside was going to drown, no the heroes had a handle on this they would never let a civilian down. Then Izuku saw who the hostage was. It was kaachan and his eyes the were begging for help.

In that instant Izuku ran. Without a second thought or a single regret He punched the slime villain in the eye. Kaachan got a second of air and Izuku started dragging him out of the sludge. "Deku, what the hell are you doing here?" Kaachan screamed. And for once Izuku didn't mumble a single syllable. Izuku kicked the sludge villain in his other eye causing him to release his grasp on kaachan. Izuku dragged him with all his might. The Sludge villain after gaining his composure ran after them. And in that instant a miracle occured All Might reappeared.

All Might watched in horror at the unfolding situation he couldn't do anything, he was useless. And then the kid ran in, there was going to be another casualty and he was going to be useless in stopping it. Then he recognized the kid. It was the same green haired kid who managed to fight the sludge villian with his quirk, whatever that was. This kid was risking his life and career for his friend, he would make a pretty good successor. The kid managed to drag the hostage and sludge villain attacked All Might managed to buff up one last time this kid ran in when no one else could, even if he's breaking the law this kid was the perfect successor.

And like that All Might saved the day and defeated the sludge villain. Izuku then realized what he just did. Everyone was praising Katsuki for his excellent quirk, but the first people to talk to Izuku were Death Arms, Kamui Woods, and Shortstop. Death arms shouted at him, "Jeez, there's a limit to how rash you can be! There was absolutely no reason for you to put yourself in danger" But... Kaachan he was going to die Izuku thought.

"Especially since you don't have any worth trying to play hero with your condition." Shortstop added. But I saved him… Izuku thought.

"All said and done you broke the Law and could have got yourself killed!" Kamui pointed out. Izuku broke the law… he knew that and yet he didn't feel like he did anything wrong. Mount Lady was busy… 'Talking' with the press. Izuku left the scene as soon as the heroes stopped berating him. Izuku needed some time to think.

Izuku was wandering in complete silence without a real goal in mind. He just wandered no wanting to go anywhere. Izuku was stuck in his head. Izuku didn't understand, the heroes bearily tried to save Kaachan; Mount Lady could have easily shrunk down to help with other two but instead stayed at her size accomplishing nothing, Kamui woods could have used his branches from a nearby roof to try and pull Katsuki out even if he did catch on fire the slime villain semi-liquid body would have put it out, Death Arms was the only hero who tried to attack the sludge monster but even if he didn't notice the sludge villain giant eyes he could have pull Katsuki out, and Shortstop… those words he told Izuku were unforgivable. Izuku felt a seething rage. But he remembered sanrei sensei's advice. Letting anger fester will only do you harm you need to either talk it out with someone pr find the root cause. Izuku walked to a nearby park and sat a bench stuck in his own head.

Katsuki did NOT owe that stupid deku anything because that sorry ass was too weak to save him. Deku did NOT save him and that's why Katsuki was following deku to tell him just that. When Katsuki finally found deku's sorry ass he was in the middle of some random park on a bench Katsuki Deku was crying, typical Katsuki was about to yell at him when he noticed. Izuku was gritting his teeth he looked angry… Izuku didn't just look angry he looked pissed. For once Katsuki stood by in silence watching in curiosity.

Izuku, Grit your teeth in anger.

Meanwhile, in some nondescript location somewhere:

Two figures were talking in a room. The shorter one spoke first, "So you guys promise that you can get me into U.A.'s Hero course?"

"Of course," the second figure said, "In exchange you get immunity from us and we get a little bit of information we'll tell you what we need at the time and you will get a guaranteed spot in U.A.'s hero course. Of course you can't tell anyone about our little deal, and we'll know if you do, we always know." The first figure gulped nodded in agreement and went on their way.

"Follow them and make sure they don't tell anyone you know what to do if they don't, and you know what will happen if you refuse."

"Of course." The third figure said.

The second figure came into the light revealing themselves to be Kurogiri the pseudo right hand man of the League Of Villains.

"Shigaraki grit your teeth in joy of what's to come." He said.


End file.
